New Idenities
by Kaze Wynd
Summary: When Zane and Cole break away from the group with Tara Walker and her girlfriend Kendra, Things happen and they end up as teen girls with no memories of their past lives
1. Chapter 1

"Tara Walker, cut out the winds." Her mother, Edna demanded. They were riding on a dragon to the ice region "No! You forced me to break up with Kendra. I'm not gonna cut it out, now or ever" Tara retorted, green eyes flashing. "Tara, that girl was evil and was using you and your high status to gain an advantage" Her father Ed argued "No she was a misunderstood girl, who was abandoned by everyone. Of course she would be a bit of a trouble maker" Tara jumped off the dragon and was instantly caught by the winds. Her parents sighed. "That girl will never learn." Ed said, shaking his head.

"Kendra are you here?" Tara pushed open the door to Kendra's home. Kendra stepped out. "I'm here" she said. Tara ran and threw herself into Kendra's arms. "My parents still think I broke up with you" Tara told her. Kendra smiled "Well at least I know you will never willingly abandon me" Kendra pulled Tara onto her bed. "C'mon I'm tired and I bet you are as well" "Yeah, night Ken" "Night T"

_Knock Knock_ "Open up Tara I know you're in there" Kendra woke up, and answered the door "No Tara here. Jay only my new girlfriend. Tara left me because of your parents. Go away" Kendra shut the door. Cole Brookstone, Tara's BFF opened it and waltzed in "Can I see who you replaced Tara with?" Cole saw Tara "Oh hey, you must be Kendra new girlfriend, I'm Kendra's Ex's BFF, Tara was her name. She ran off after a fight with her parents. Me, my boyfriend Zane, Kai, her brother Jay and his wife Nya were wondering if Kendra knew where she was, but it seems you don't, sorry to bother you" he winked at them, then left out.

They were still laughing at Cole a hour later, when he and Zane barged in. Cole was holding movies and Zane went straight to the kitchen with popcorn bags. Kendra raised an eyebrow. "So you ran away?" this was directed at Cole. He nodded "Kai is homophobic when it comes to guyxguy apparently, so me and Zane decided if we're not wanted we won't be there" Zane shrugged. "It would be easier to hide if we were somewhere secret and took on different names and appearances" "I'll have black hair and brown eyes. She'll have blonde hair and blue eyes, but how different are you guys willing to become?" The two boys looked at each other. "We'd like to be girls. He'll be the same as Tara, except with silver hair and green eyes. I'll have black hair and blue eyes " Cole declared. Kendra cast a spell and they were all the girls they described and each unconsious. They were all in the area, but in different spots


	2. Chapter 2

I opened her eyes. I don't know who I am, which aroused a feeling of deja vu inside me. There was a city nearby. I got up and walked into the town. I walked into a shop called Doomsday's Comics. There were three other girls in there. One looked up. She had tan skin, black hair and blue eyes. Our eyes met. The other girl looked at the comic she was holding then back at me. She gestured for me to come over. I took a step forward. Another girl looked up. She was tan with fair hair and blue eyes. She looked at a girl reading a comic in a corner; she was pale, dark haired with brown eyes. Then the blonde girl looked back at me. "You look exactly like a female version of Speed" she holding up the comic. I squinted at it "You look like the green one... Just not green" 'Brown eyes' spoke up "That makes you the red one, except when he has the brown eyes" The other black haired one said. I picked up the same comic "Well you're the arrow one". The girl shook her head "Nah I like scythes better" 'Blonde girl' looked up "Yeah I think I'd prefer an axe. Ya know a big weapon" They both grinned at each other "No smaller weapons are better, like shurikens" I said, shaking my head "What do you think?" they asked 'Brown eyes', she smiled "I think whips would be better, I mean that way you could wrap them around your wrist and hide them in plain sight by making them look like a bracelet then unwrap them at the first sign of danger" We all had to agree with that logic. " How'd you think of that?" "Black hair" asked. 'Brown eyes' held up a book. _City of Bones_ was the title "So what are your names?" I asked. They all shrugged, 'Brown eyes' looked at her "What yours" she asked. A shiver went down my spine as I tried to remember "I do not know" I finally said, after a long pause. "Well how about we give ourselves names similar to the comic character we look most like, Like I could be Billie Maximoff and she could be Tammy Maximoff,_ points to me_, and she could be Tee Altman, _points to 'Blonde girl'_, and she could be Kat Bishop, _points to 'Black hair '_," 'Brown eyes' said. We all looked a each other "Yeah" "Yes" "I'm in" Were the answers she got. We all grinned and started walking out "Wait does this mean Billie and I have to be dating? because Wiccan and Hulkling were and somehow... it feels right... like we were dating before we forgot who we were" Tee asked "Yeah, thats exactly what it feels like to me... So why don't we?" Billie almost whispered the last part "Ok" Tee shrugged, they both smiled at each other "Well when I think of Tammy, I feel the same thing" Kat said, then turned to face me "So would you like to go out with me" Unlike Billie, her tone was confident. In shock I nodded "Well ok then, now we just need a place to live and new clothing." I looked at my clothing which consisted of a white shirt and faded jeans hanging off me loosely, they looked masculine. Kat's was the same, except with a black shirt and dark jeans. Billie was standing near us, Tee looked us and burst into a laughing fit, confused we looked around and joined in laughing.

2 minutes later

We were rolling around laughing delirously, Me, Kat and Billie had been standing in front of a billboard that had 5 Ninja and 4 Kunoichi on it, one of the ninja was wearing white, and a another was wearing black, while one of the Kunoichi was wearing a midnight blue feminine version of the ninja's outits. Billie was wearing black leggings with a midnight blue tube top with silver swirls on it. Of course we were standing in front of the Ninja and Kunoichi with the corrosponding colours. and they were holding our prefered weapons. As we were laughing I rolled on my back and then cried out. I stood up and put my hands to the small of my back. I pulled the sharp things away and looked at them. It was a pair of shurikens that had probably been interfered with while I was laughing and had sliced through my shirts and the sheath thing they had been in. Tee looked at my back and waved a hand over it, making the pain go away "Huh looks like I can do magic" Tee said and looked at Kat and Billie. Billie closed her eyes. Suddenly the wind increased from a gentle breeze to a violent gale that threatened to blow me, Kat and Tee away, but Billie stood there firmly "STOP!" the three of us yelled, gripping a pole _Lucky no one else is around_ I thought. The winds quieted down and Billie opened her eyes "What? Did I do something special?" she asked, the three of us stared at her in disbelief "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT" Kat started getting annoyed, she had been wearing a cap and it had blown off, the ground trembled and me, Tee and Billie fell over. Me and Billie's hands touched and the breeze turned icy cold. Personally the cold didn't fuss me, but it bothered the others, their teeth started chattering. I jerked my hand away from hers and it went back to normal. The earthquake stopped and we all stood and looked at each other. We ran off towards the shops.

After some serious shopping where Tee conjured money up to pay for a mansion and clothes. We decided that Billie had powers over air, I could manupliate the cold and Kat could create earthquakes to use the mansion as a Hotel and for the next six years we were in good buisness... (with the exception of a few attempted robberies that failed. I would sneak upstairs, dress up and then would run down dressed like the white ninja holding shurikens, it scared the robbers away) Until a family of 4 came and turned our simple world upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon Jay we have got to hurry up, or else we won't get a room anywhere." Nya Walker was hurrying her husband and 5 year old quadruplets along. There were two boys whose names were Cole and Zane and the two girls were Tara and Kendra. They had named their boys after their friends that her brother Kai had forced to leave by being a homophobic. He regretted his actions now that he had found his soul mate who coincidently was a fighter for gay rights. Their girls were named after Jay's sister that his parents had pushed to leave by critising her girlfriend Kendra who they named their other daughter after. "I think I found a hotel" Jay's excited voice banished her thoughts.

They ran up and knocked on the door. A blonde girl with sharp blue eyes opened the door "Let me guess you need somewhere to stay I'm Tee Altman, welcome to my home." She said, letting them inside" There are three others who own it, but only my friend Kat Bishop is here at the moment. My fiancée Billie Maximoff and her twin Tammy will be back in a hour, they had pick up groceries." She showed them in, Jay went upstairs with the kids, a girl with black hair and blue eyes came down the stairs "Are Tammy and Billie back, yet Tee" She asked "Fraid so Kat. We got some overnighters as well" a girl with black hair and brown eyes said. The other had the same face, but silver hair and green eyes. "Thats Billie" Tee said gesturing to the girl with brown eyes. "Thats Tammy" pointing to the girl who had walked straight into the kitchen. Billie followed, Kat ran down the stairs and tried to get into the kitchen, Billie saw her coming and the race was on. Kat was winning, but then she fell over, Billie ran in and locked the door. Kat groaned in frusration "THAT'S NO FAIR BILLIE" Kat yelled at the locked door. "She's not good at cooking, Tammy tried to teach her, but even she got frustrated with Kat, and she's the most patient, especially with Kat, cause they're married" Tee said, smiling. "That reminds of me an old friend, Cole. He disappeared a few years ago along with his boyfriend, my sister in law and her girlfriend, I named my kids after them" Nya smiled wistfully. Tee smiled sadly at her "I'm sorry"

They were eating dinner; Kat was not annoyed with Billie anymore, like it was a daily occurrence (Which it was). Jay took one bite, not noticing that Tee, Tammy and Billie had stopped and their forks were hovering warily over their plates and Nya had noticed and was stopping the kids from eating. As soon as the food touched his mouth, he spat it out "COLE, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" he yelled, the same time Tee yelled "KAT! HOW COULD YOU?" Billie collected their plates and Tammy walked upstairs. She soon came down with another meal, Kat was looking at Jay strangely "Cole, that name sounds... familiar" She shrieked and ran off.

_I remember. I was a boy. I was dating Zane. I was the Earth ninja. _These thoughts rattled in Kat's_ no Cole's_ head repeatedly. He ran to the room that he was sharing with Tammy _I guess I can't date Zane anymore. I mean for 4 years I've been married to Tammy. Oh my god Zane and I never broke up. For six years I've been cheating on both Tammy and Zane. _The thought mortified him; he was supposed to be loyal to both to them. He opened the door. Tammy and Billie were sitting on the bed "So you remember? Jeez acting like I didn't recognise Jay was a pain. I mean, how I could not recognise my brother" Billie said "So you're Tara. Then who is Tammy?" Cole asked "Isn't it painstakingly obvious?" Tara asked, Cole shook his head, Tara stood up, walked across the room and pulled out a glass with ice in it and threw the ice at Tammy. Tammy moved her hand and instantly the room was encased in ice "Zane!" Cole exclaimed, Tara smirked and Zane nodded. "We can't go back to being ourselves until Kendra remembers who she is. So let's sit back and wait". They all grinned "Could we be Ninja's again. I mean secretly?" Cole asked.

"Hurry up K this was your idea" Tara called. She and Zane were ahead of them wearing civilian clothes in their colours. He ran to catch up. He was almost there when Kai flew backwards into the wall in front of him, a serpentine about to bite him. "Oh damn it. NINJA-GO" He turned into a brown tornado and knocked the snake off Kai. He stopped as Kai stood up and grabbed him. "T, B help!" he yelled, a gust of wind sent Kai flying again, making him lose his grip. Tara grabbed Cole to stop him from flying away with Cole. "Let's go. Now !" Tara said


	4. Chapter 4

"Cole, Tara you got caught again" Zane shook his head "Hey it's not my fault, I was almost there, but then that damn serpent jumped me" Cole exclaimed. Zane looked at Tara "Jitters, its the day before my wedding. Don't tell me you didn't get them" she replied. Cole chuckled, "She got you there" He said,when Zane glared at him. A alarm went off "Saved by the serpentine. Never thought that I'd see the day" Cole exclaimed. "You're not Jay, don't even try to be." Tara said, they changed into their fighting clothes and left. Not one of them seeing Kendra (who still thinks she's Tee) follow them.

It was chaos when they got there. Tara immediately ran to Melody Johnson's aid. Zane went to help Lloyd and Cole went to help Kai. Kendra stayed hidden. Near where Tara was, Skales also lurked in the darkness, observing the fight. "Thanks fo helping me" Melody yelled "No problem MG" Tara said, thinking of Mel's nickname. "Tara?" Mel whirled around to face her, forgetting about the fight. Skales took the distraction and grabbed them. Kendra ran out o the shadows, trying to hit Skales with silver fire. Skalidor knocked he out on accident while fighting Kai and Cole. "Serpentine retreat!" Skales yelled, with that they were gone, Mel and Tara with them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you working with the serpentine" was the first thing Tee heard when she woke up. "Of course we aren't" Came Kat's voice. "Well your friend helped them. She distracted Mel" that voice, she knew it, but couldn't place it. "Shut up" A bright female said. "Need some help" a hand was lowered into her line of sight. "Thanks" she said grasping "It's ok" she looked up. Black hair and dark gray eyes with flecks of silver, making them look starry. Her expression was amused and knowing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tammy whisper something in Kat's ear "Of course she does" They turned to face the girl. "Explain" Tammy demanded "Ok everyone, meet the Kunoichi of Magic" she said pulling Tee to her feet. "NINJA-GO" suddenly Tee was in a silver kunoichi outfit. _Wow it looks like..._She passed out.

"Is she really a kunoichi, I mean she keeps becoming comatose" Kai's voice. Kendra sat up "I won't be comatose for a while Kai" She said. Kai's eyes widened 'How do you know my name" He asked. "Yay. She's awake, finally. Now change us back to our original forms." Cole yelled. "Please" Zane added. She looked at them and closed her eyes. "AHHHHHHH" When Jay screamed, she knew she got it right. "That's how Mel got distracted, she knew it was Tara" Lloyd's eyes widened. "Cole, Zane. I am sorry for that incident six years ago. Please forgive me" Kai swept up Zane and Cole in a bear hug. Kendra looked at Jay "Well at least your parents can rest easy. Now they know I'm not only with Tara for the fame." She growled. Jay looked down. Kendra shook her head and walked off. "Come on. Lets go get the serpentine. They've had it coming a long time. I'm gonna make Skales pay for every bruise, scar and cut Tara ever came home with" Kendra hissed. Lloyd whistled "Man, I'd hate to be Skales."

Tara woke up in a cell, something felt odd, but she shrugged it off _Guess I'll pretend to be Billie. _Skales slithered up. "Hello Wind Kunoichi." he hissed "I'm not the wind kunoichi, I'm a hotel owner." she said meekly. "Don't try that, unless she had a long-lost twin sister, I'd say you're her." Tara reached up and felt her head, short and spiky _Of all the times for Kendra to regain her memory. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Fangtom sliding up. "We're under attack. The ninja and kunoichi have found us. And they got another Kunoichi." Skales slithered off, Fangtom following close behind him. "Tara" Mel's voice drifted across the passage. Tara looked up at Mel. "Hey MG" Mel grinned. The new kunoichi ran up the halls, with the keys "Don't linger, I have an unfinished appointment with Skales" she hissed at them before running off. "Weird" Mel said looking at her.


End file.
